1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling fan, and more particularly to a heat-radiating structure for ceiling fan""s motor housing.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional motor housing for ceiling fan includes an upper cover 10 and a lower cover 20. The upper cover 10 is provided with plural air strip holes 11, and to the lower surface of the upper cover 10 a fan 12 is mounted. The lower cover 20 includes a base portion 21 and a rotor portion 22, on the base portion 21 is provided with plural air strip holes 211, whereas about the peripheries of the upper and the lower surfaces of the rotor portion 22 are equidistantly provided with plural spacers 221 so as to form ventilation orifices 222. Furthermore, on the internal sidewall of the rotor portion 22 is annularly defined with magnetic inductive portion 223. In the motor housing that formed by the upper and the lower covers 10, 20 is defined with a stator 30. The stator 30 includes an electromagnet portion 31 wound with coils. During rotation of the ceiling fan, a great amount of heat is produced both by the electromagnet portion 31 of the stator 30 and the magnetic inductive portion 223 of the lower cover 20, at the moment, with the rotation of fan 12 of the upper cover 10, air inside the upper portion of the housing will be expelled out through the ventilation orifices 222 of the lower cover 20, so as to create suction pressure inside the upper portion of the housing, meanwhile air under the housing enters the housing via the air strip holes 211 of the lower cover 20 so as to produce convection current. By this way, the housing can be cooled down. However, there are still some disadvantages of this heating-radiating structure need to improved as follows:
First, since the inner space of the housing is not big, the fan 12 installed on the lower surface of the upper cover 10 should be small in size in order to be received in the housing, the convection effect caused by the fan 12 will be relatively poor, and as a result, the effect of heat-radiating of the motor housing is poor. Furthermore, the fan 12 is not easy to be assembled in the motor housing and thus the production cost is relatively increased.
Second, the upper and the lower covers 10, 20 are provided with no flow guiding structure, during rotation, the motor housing is not able to suck outside air in and expel it out by itself. The effect of heat-radiating will be poor due to only the fan 12 is employed to expel air.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional heat-radiating structure for ceiling fan""s motor housing.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a heat-radiating structure for ceiling fan""s motor housing wherein on the upper and the lower surfaces of a the motor housing is provided with arched ears, and on the periphery of the motor housing is defined with inclined flow deflectors, with these structures, the ceiling fan""s motor housing itself is possess with an ability of heat-radiating.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, which shows, for purpose of illustrations only, the preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.